The Candy Monster (Jimmy Kimmel: Halloween Prank)
by StarActressKyoko
Summary: It's Halloween, and Kuon decides to pull a Jimmy Kimmel Halloween prank on his kids. How will they react? More importantly, how will Kyoko react to his prank on the kids? Well, one thing's for sure, it won't be pretty. First fanfic, please excuse errors. R&R! (One-shot)


**A/N: This is based on Jimmy Kimmel's I ate my kid's Halloween candy prank. It's hilarious. You should watch it. This is my first fanfiction, please excuse my errors. Thank you :)**

* * *

He quietly got up from the bed, making sure not to disturb his sleeping wife. He silently walked to the living room, making sure to be extra quiet when passing by his children's room. He slowly climbed down the stairs, wincing at every soft creak it made. Once he managed to get down to the living room, he approached the dining table. With a plastic bag in hand, he grabbed a handful of candy from the basket labeled "Emiko", and continued to empty out all of the candy into the plastic bag. He tied up the bag and put it on top of the kitchen cabinet, where only he would be able to reach. He then moved onto the other basket labeled "Ryouichi", and did the same thing.

Then, he grabbed some of the leftover candy wrappers the children forgot to throw out, and scattered it across the table. Satisfied, he returned to his room. As he silently climbed into bed, he heard a voice. "Kuon, why are you up?"

"It's nothing important. I just needed a cup of water. Go back to sleep Kyoko." He reassured.

"Oh, okay." She lay back down, snuggling into him, and quickly fell asleep. Listening to his wife's silent snores, he felt sleep overcome it. Anticipating tomorrow, he allowed sleep to overcome him, and slept with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Hearing the alarm blare, Kuon opened his eyes and turned off the alarm. He got up, and looked over to find Kyoko still sleeping. "Kyoko, wake up," he lightly tapped her arm. She opened her eyes, and sat up, grumbling.

"Kuon, it's Saturday. We don't need to wake up at 8 o' clock." She complained.

"But the kids have a doctor's appointment today at 10." He replied. With a sigh, Kyoko got up and walked to the bathroom. Making sure that Kyoko was taking a shower, Kuon grabbed his phone and went to wake up the children.

He walked in and found Emiko and Ryouichi in ridiculous positions. Emiko was sleeping curled up, and Ryouichi had his arms and legs open across the bed. Chuckling, he woke each of them up. Emiko was the first one to get up. "Good morning Daddy." She said when she saw his face. Smiling at his daughter's sweetness, he picked her up and kissed her nose. "Good morning to you too my little princess." Just then, her face lighted up. "Daddy! The candy!" Ryouichi was up in a flash. "The candy!" Emiko jumped out of Kuon's arms and ran to the living room with Ryouichi. Kuon quickly followed them, preparing his phone.

When he got to the dining table, he saw his kid's bewildered faces, and couldn't help but let out a laugh. The two stared at him, still not understanding the situation in front of them. Their Halloween baskets, which they remember being full, was now empty. And there were candy wrappers on the table. Kuon, finally being able to hold in his laugh, put on a sincere face, turned on the camera, and announced the devastating news.

"Guys," they looked up, "I accidentally ate all your Halloween candy."

"All of it?" His son asked in disbelief. Kuon nodded. Then he son burst into tears. "Why?! You're so mean Dad! I'm going to go tell on Mom!" He wailed, and ran up to the bathroom, screaming for Kyoko. He looked at Emiko, and saw him stare at him.

"Does Emiko-chan think that Daddy's mean too?" He asked.

"No. It's alright, if that's what makes you happy." She said. Kuon grabbed her into a hug, touched by her kindness. He was sure Emiko got that from Kyoko.

"KUON!" He heard someone scream. He quickly put Emiko back down onto the ground, and turned around, only to find an upset Kyoko and a sniffling Ryouichi. "I told you! I told you NOT to that Jimmy Kimmel prank. But NO, you think it's funny to film our kid's cry and send it to some guy!" She ranted.

"Look Kyoko, I'm sorry. But I just couldn't resist. I mean, who wouldn't do it?" He asked. Kyoko raised her eyebrow. She looked over and saw Emiko staring at the ground. Kyoko knelt down and opened her arms.

"Come here Emiko." She came running and jumped into her mom's embrace, and started to sniffle into Kyoko's shoulder. "There, there. Emiko was sad too, weren't you? Because you worked hard to get so much candy, but Daddy ate everything without sharing, right?" Emiko nodded. Kyoko stood up and picked up both Emiko and Ryouichi and walked to the couch. She sat down, and placed them on her lap. Kuon retrieved the plastic bags from the cabinets, emptied them into the baskets and brought them out to Emiko and Ryouichi.

"Forgive me?" Emiko got up from her mother's lap and went to Kuon. He knelt down, and she hugged him. "Okay," she whispered. Ryouichi followed and did the same. They hugged each other and stayed like that for a while.

"You guys want to eat some candy?" Kuon asked. They nodded. "Go ahead." Squealing with glee, they dug into their baskets, and bit into the sweets. Kuon smiled at the sight and turned to Kyoko, who still had an angry expression.

"You and I are not done yet Mister."

"Oh come on Kyoko. The kids forgave me, can't you?"

"Nope! I told you NOT to do it, but you did it anyways."

"But, it was so tempting!"

"No excuses. So you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"What? That's not-"

"Two weeks."

"Come on, you have got to be-"

"Do you really want to sleep on the couch for three weeks?"

"No…"

"Then stop talking."

"Sweetie, is there any way I can have your forgiveness?"

"Say that you're sorry and you'll only have to sleep on the couch for a day."

"I already apologized though!" Kyoko gave him a look. "I'm sorry Kyoko for not listening to you and doing what I wanted." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's all you had to do Kuon. Now go get ready, we have to leave soon." And she turned to look over the kids.

As he went to get ready, he couldn't help but love this new life of his. Just a few years ago, having a family with Kyoko would have been an impossible dream. But here he is now with a 4 year old daughter and a 6 year old son, married to his love. He wouldn't ask for anything else except to continue being the happy family they are.


End file.
